


these arms were made for holding you

by stupidstuckonstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky needs to communicate better, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Soft Bucky, it's all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8932867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidstuckonstucky/pseuds/stupidstuckonstucky
Summary: Steve would tell him it’s too damn early for this but Bucky’s singing lines like “All my life you stood by me when no one else was ever behind me” while pointing at Steve and Steve will take these moments when he gets them, okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is basically just Bucky doing soft things and Steve being dumb

Bucky waltzes into the kitchen, singing the chorus of Drag Me Down at the top of his lungs and Steve would tell him it’s too damn early for this but Bucky’s singing lines like “All my life you stood by me when no one else was ever behind me” while pointing at Steve and Steve will take these moments when he gets them, okay?

Sam stumbles in, groaning as he shlumps onto the couch next to Steve. “Make your boyfriend stop.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Steve replies automatically, admiring the view of Bucky’s shaking ass as he leans over to get something from the fridge. Steve sighs. What a beautiful way to start his morning. 

Sam snorts and gives him a knowing look. “Whatever you say, pal. Just make him stop singing songs from that damn boy band.”

“Do you want eggs Steve?” Bucky hollers, fingers still tapping out the rhythm of the song on the countertop. From time to time Bucky forgets that Steve isn’t deaf in one ear anymore and still insists on speaking Extra Loudly. The fact that Bucky remembers things about him from that long ago gives Steve fuzzy feelings so he never bothers to remind him.

“Yes please,” he says, smiling back at Bucky when Bucky flashes him a smile and a thumbs up.

If One Direction can get Bucky to smile like that, Steve doesn’t see it as a bad thing at all.

- 

Natasha laughs.

He didn’t even know Natasha could laugh.

“You’re telling me,” she says in between giggles (giggles!!!), “That the Winter Soldier, the assassin of all assassins, is into One Direction?”

She bursts into another round of laughter, earning another sigh from Steve.

“I don’t understand what the big deal is,” Steve huffs. “What’s the difference between One Direction and any other band anyway?”

“They’re not bad or anything but their target demographic is preteen and teenage girls, Steve. It’s all just fluff and catchy beats.”

“So?” Steve asks. He’s getting quite annoyed by everyone’s ideas of what he and Bucky  _should_ like or how they  _should_  behave. “Maybe after all the crap he’s been through he deserves all the fluff he can get.”

“Hey now,” Natasha says, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing Steve. It’s just funny that’s all." 

Steve huffs. He knows she’s right. The contrast between the two is funny and he knows Natasha isn’t making fun of Bucky, but Steve has always been touchy when it comes to Bucky.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “It’s just, y’know.”

“I know,” Natasha says smiling softly. “I know.”

-

After about two weeks of nonstop One Direction (“Take Me Home was their best album, hands down,” Bucky declares, before stuffing a donut in his mouth. “This is non negotiable.”), Bucky moves on to The Jonas Brothers, which Sam says is better for Reasons. Steve doesn’t know what the reasons are and every time he asks Sam, Sam just gets heart eyes so Steve stops asking.

“They’re the Jonas Brothers, Steve. They’re just better. Nobody questions  _why_ ,” Sam says, as Bucky quietly hums under his breath as he reads.

It annoys Steve because Steve hates being blatantly not told things. But when Bucky quietly sings “If it's you and me forever, if it's you and me right now that'd be alright”, tangling his fingers in Steve’s hair as Steve lays in his lap for a nap, Steve thinks that maybe the whys are not so important after all.

**

Desserts start appearing on Steve’s kitchen counter. The kind of stuff Bucky’s Ma used to make when his dad had a little extra money like lemon pound cake, banana bread, and even pecan pie when Mr. Johnson from next door had some extra pecans to spare from his tree.

Steve hadn’t thought too much about it until one day he came home to find a beautiful hot milk sponge cake covered in berries and dusted with powdered sugar. 

It looked everything like the last birthday cake his Ma made for him before she passed.

Steve breaks down, tears and snot running down his face as he stares at the cake that’s manifested out of nowhere. Bucky shuffles out of his room and rushes to Steve, tucking his friend into his side when he sees Steve sobbing.

“Shhh, hey what’s wrong, Stevie hmm?”

“The cake-,” he chokes out. “It looks like-“

He bursts into a fresh set of tears as Bucky soothes him, rubbing calming circles on his back like he used to when Steve had an asthma attack. “I know, Stevie, I know. I’m sorry. I should have thought it through.”

“No,” Steve says, pulling back to look at Bucky with wide puffy eyes. “I love it, Buck. It’s just, I miss Ma.”

And it’s not a lie. He does miss his Ma, so much that he can’t breathe sometimes. But he also misses the person he was sometimes, the person he was before the serum or even just who he was before he crashed into the ice and woke up in an entirely new century.

“So do I, pal,” Bucky says, pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple. “So do I.”

When Steve calms down, they slice into the cake together, and Steve lets the wave of nostalgia wash over him as he savors the first bite.

He looks up to find Bucky smiling at him, soft and fond like he hasn’t since before the war, and Steve knows that even though they’ve been through hell and back – Bucky more so than him- he wouldn’t change any of it if it meant getting to be here with Bucky.

**

It never occurred to Steve that it was Bucky who was baking all the stuff until Sam thanks Bucky for the pecan pie he made for Sam’s mom.

“You really need to share that recipe with me man. I’m telling you, that pie disappeared faster than I could say dig in.”

“No way, Wilson. That’s a Barnes family secret. If you want it, you’re gonna have to marry me.”

Steve hears the word marry and looks up from his sketchbook. “What?”

Sam snorts, muttering under his breath about selective hearing before explaining. “Bucky here baked my mom a pie and now my mom wants to trade me for him.”

“You bake?”

Sam narrows his eyes at Steve. “Man, who do you think has been making all the sweets around here lately? It wasn’t me and I’m sure as hell that you can’t bake.”

Steve ignores Sam’s jibe, looking instead at Bucky who’s looking slightly embarrassed for whatever reason. “Gives me something to do.”

“I didn’t know,” Steve says, frowning. How could he not have noticed that Bucky was baking?

Bucky shrugs. “S’not a big deal, Steve. I only do it when you guys leave on missions anyway.”

Steve’s about to suggest that Bucky join them but Sam shoots him a look that makes him clamp his mouth back shut. He’s had this conversation with Bucky before, not too long after Bucky had been cleared from his triggers. It had turned into a huge fight that ended with words they both regretted and hushed tear-filled apologies in the dark. After that, Sam made him promise that he would never ask Bucky again.

Steve tries again. “If you really like baking Buck, we could go to one of those appliance stores and by whatever you need okay? Just let me know.”

Sam nods approvingly at Steve but Steve doesn’t notice.

He’s too busy looking at Bucky’s answering beam.

-

It doesn’t occur to him until much, much later that Bucky only made things that he knew Steve liked. Steve can’t help but wonder if maybe it isn’t just wishful thinking on his part.

**

Bucky picks up knitting.

It doesn’t surprise Steve at all that Bucky takes to it like a fish in water but Sam just stares as Bucky goes at it like he’s been doing it for years.

Sam looks at Steve, eyebrow raised in confusion. Steve shrugs. “Bucky’s always been a fast learner.”

By the end of the week, Bucky’s knitted a sweater and a scarf each for Steve, Sam, and even for Natasha who accepts it with a squeal of delight when she comes to visit.

“It’s beautiful, James!” she exclaims, threading her fingers through the soft material of her turquoise scarf. It contrasts beautifully against the brightness of her hair and it’s so clear that Bucky put thought into his color choices that Steve can’t help but beam with pride.

“This is hella comfy holy shit. Hey Barnes, would you be willing to make some extra for folks down at the VA? I know some old folks who would love these.”

“Really?” Bucky asks, eyes wide. “You think they’re good enough?”

“Dude this is hands down the comfiest thing I have right now,” Sam says, pulling his gold orange sweater over his head.

“Oh,” Bucky says. It’s obvious to Steve that he wasn’t expecting such a reaction from his little project but by the pink on his cheeks, Steve knows he’s a little flustered.

Steve reaches out and puts a comforting hand on Bucky’s knee. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Buck,” he says softly.

“No, I – I do,” he says, putting his hand over Steve’s. He turns to Sam. “Yeah I’ll do it.”

“Awesome! This is gonna be so great, they’re gonna love this-”

Sam launches into a story of all the plans the VA were making after they got some huge ass cheque while Natasha listens with amusement. Bucky’s staring at his hands, eyes glazed over.

“You okay, Buck?”

Bucky looks up at Steve, a dazed look in his eyes. “Yeah,” he says softly. “I just – It’s nice to know that I can do more than just destroy you know?”

For probably only the second time in his life, Steve’s at a loss for words so he reaches out and tangles his fingers with Bucky’s, hoping Bucky understands what he’s trying to say.

The corners of Bucky’s mouth lift a little and Steve knows that for now, it’s enough.

-

After a week of intensive knitting, Bucky finishes all the sweaters for Sam to take to the VA. Despite his protests, Sam drags him along, insisting that people deserve the chance to thank him to his face.

When they come home that night, Bucky’s eyes are a little clearer and there’s a slight spring in his step. He exchanges a look with Sam and mouths a thank you.

Steve doesn’t know if guardian angels exist but if they did, he’d bet his money that Sam Wilson was theirs.

-

The next time they come back from a mission, Steve finds Bucky asleep on the couch in the sweater he made for Steve and even Steve can’t deny that the image of Bucky warm and in his clothes, makes him feel fuzzy inside.

**

Calling Steve oblivious would be an understatement.

Now, Bucky did and would still knock over anyone who called Steve names. But god damn it Rogers are you blind?

He's sang to him, baked him treats, and even knitted stuff for crying out loud. Bucky’s done all but scream I love you in his face but the idiot still isn’t getting it.

Bucky sighs loudly and Steve immediately perks up, eyes zeroing on Bucky with a look of concern on his face. “Is everything alright, Buck?”

No, Bucky wants to spit at him. I’m trying to tell you I love you but you’re being dumb.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Bucky says begrudgingly. Stupid, oblivious punk.

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right Buck?”

“I know, Steve. I’m fine, I promise.” Bucky’s face does a thing that he hopes looks like a smile. It must look believable because Steve beams back at him - beams like the goddamn sun - and goes back to his sketching.

Bucky smile drops and he scowls again. 70 years and Steve still doesn’t get it.

Goddamn it Steve. 

** 

“Where are we going, Buck?”

Bucky glances over at Steve and Steve catches the glint in his eye that is pure  _Bucky_  and Steve’s breath catches in his throat. “Be patient, Stevie. We’re getting there.”

There turns out to be a hole in the wall coffee shop that Steve always runs past on his morning run but has never actually gone into. It’s cozy, filled with mismatched armchairs and couches with little tables scattered everywhere, there’s even a little stage set up. The air is rich with the smell of coffee and light is shining through the random windows around the shop, lighting up the place with natural sunlight. Steve understands why Bucky loves it.

A woman with a bright pink scarf wrapped around her hair walks out of the kitchen with a tray of freshly baked donuts and her face breaks into a grin when her eyes land on Bucky.

“Bucky! How have you been? We haven’t seen you around in awhile!”

“Yeah I’ve been busy lately. You know, hiding from the world and all,” Bucky replies, smiling easily back at her and Steve can’t help the sharp pang of jealousy that shoots through him because Bucky doesn’t just come often enough for her to know his name, but Bucky jokes with her.

Steve hates her.

Steve’s so focused on hating her that he misses the question directed at him.

He blinks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

The woman, Alya her nametag reads, smirks, as if she could read his mind. “You must be Bucky’s Steve.”

He ignores the way he can feel his ears turning red because  _Bucky’s Steve!!!_  and sticks a hand out for her to shake, jealousy melting away. “Steve Rogers, pleasure to meet you.”

Alya shakes his hand, “The pleasure’s all mine, Steve. Your usual then, Bucky?”

Bucky nods, pulling out a 20 dollar note. “And another coffee for Steve too, please.”

Bucky pays and guides them to a table in the corner. It takes Steve a second to realize that they can see everything from their table.

“Old habits die hard,” Bucky says, shrugging.

He puts his coffee on the table and points at the seat facing out. “Just stay here okay? I’ll be right back.”

Bucky goes off, gone before Steve can even ask where he’s going.

Steve is confused. Bucky didn’t bring him here just to leave him would he?

There’s a soft thump, a sign of the sound system being turned on and Steve sighs. Well if Bucky’s gonna ditch him he might as well watch the show.

Now, Steve Rogers has been through a lot, and I mean,  _a lot_. Waking up in a new century, fighting aliens, meeting Gods. His life is just one giant weird mess so he’s seldom fazed by anything anymore.

But then Bucky steps onto the stage, guitar in one hand and microphone stand in another, and Steve is confused.

Alya helps Bucky set up and he shoots her a smile as she hops off the stage, giving him two thumbs up.

Steve is very, very confused.

Bucky tests the sound, plucking the strings to make sure it’s set up right then clears his throat. He looks up, eyes meeting Steve’s across the shop. And Bucky just smiles before launching into the song, no introduction whatsoever and  _holy shit_.

Bucky’s  _serenading Steve_.

Bucky Barnes is fucking serenading Steve in the middle of this tiny, wonderful coffee shop and Steve, is a giant fucking idiot.

He’s singing one of the pop songs he’d been listening to recently, something about butterflies and terrible nights and still being in love. Steve doesn’t know, he can’t really process what’s happening because Bucky looks so beautiful on stage, sunlight picking up the gold in his hair and hitting his metal arm as he strums the guitar, eyes never leaving Steve for a second.

Bucky finishes his song and tips his head to his adoring crowd before slipping off the stage and into his seat across from Steve. His cheeks are pink, flushed with happiness, and  _God_  Steve wants to kiss him.

“So,” Bucky says, not quite able to meet Steve’s eyes. “What did you think?”

“Did you mean it?”

Bucky looks at him then, an offended look on his face. “Of course I meant it! What the hell Steve? What kind of -,”

“Buck,” Steve interrupts, voice shaking. His voice never shakes. “I, I need you to mean it the way I think you meant it, Buck. Because if you don’t, I don’t - I don’t know -”

Bucky’s face softens and he reaches across the table to take Steve’s left hand in his flesh one. He brings their locked hands to his lips and smiles, soft. 

“Every word pal. I meant every word.”

A laugh bubbles out of him and he doesn’t even realize there are tears on his face until Bucky leans forward to brush them away.

“God, Buck. I can’t believe us. We’re so stupid.”

Bucky grins, bright and proud, and his eyes are wet too. “Yeah well. Gotta be kinda stupid to follow a dumb punk like you around, don’t I?”

“Jerk,” Steve replies, catching Bucky’s other hand with his free one. He brings them to his lips like Bucky did earlier and kisses every single one of Bucky’s knuckles, both flesh and metal.

“But you love me, anyway?” Bucky asks. Steve’s about to drop a rude retort but he sees the doubt in Bucky’s eyes, sees his need for Steve to say the three words that they both have been waiting so long to hear.

“I love you, Buck. I’ve loved you since even before I knew what love was.”

Bucky’s face lights up and God, Steve wished he could catch this all on camera because Bucky is happy and beautiful and _glowing_.

Steve nudges him with his foot. “Well, aren’t you gonna say it back?”

Bucky laughs, loud and free. “I love you too, Stevie. Til the end of the line, yeah?” 

**

They come home, locked hands between them and matching dopey smiles on their faces. Sam glances up from the stove and snorts.

“Fucking finally.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is 120% self indulgent and written in under 2 hours so I'm sorry if it sucked!
> 
> thank you for reading and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
